


Winter Days Passing

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Secret Santa 2016, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayEz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/gifts).



 

Christmas at the Madison was always well done, never a disappointment, one of the reasons it was chosen for the annual MI6 holiday festivities.  The main challenge for the evening so far was finding a parking spot where the car would not be in danger from inebriated holiday celebrants.  Flipping the collar up on his coat, attempting to stave off the brisk winter breeze that blew through the streets, as he made his way to the outer doors.

Just inside the door he brushed off the few lingering snow flakes from his jacket, glancing around the main room the crowd had already divided itself into their natural order… Q Branch minions in one corner.  Accounting and staff off in another.  Medical, Security, etc all off in their own little social cliches.  Mallory and the other administrative figures of course did their political mingling.   Field and Double O agents guarded the bar with deadly stealth.  It all made him chuckle.

Moneypenny, dressed in festive red and looking like a large cat on the prowl, leaned against the bar surveying the lay of the land searching for her next victim.

“Moneypenny…” he motioned to the bartender for another flute of bubbly for her and one for himself.  “I see the festivities have yet to reach the embarrassing stage yet.”

“Give it time.  Not enough alcohol yet for the drunken Christmas Karaoke.”  Moneypenny mused from behind the bubbly that tickled her nose.

“It's as if they divide into different tribes waiting to battle of the survival of the fittest.”  Glass filled hand raised towards the grouping in the room.  

“M at 10 o’clock.  He’s spotted you.  You’re doomed.”  Moneypenny elbowed him.  “Wait for it.  You know what’s coming…”. And of course the first words out of M’s mouth just as predicted were…

“I'm so glad you made it.  I need to introduce you to…”

“Yes M. Of course Sir.”  He dutifully followed along but not before turning briefly back to Moneypenny with a nod, raised eyebrow and a smirk.  Mingling was just a matter being attentive to your partner in conversation.  Acting interested. The focus of your attention even though you were truly only hearing about every fifth word.

As the evening wore on, the alcohol flowed and the groups began to mingle and merge.  And it was a bad sign when Tanner was prodded into singing an embarrassing version of “Rudolph the  Red Nosed Reindeer.”   Time to make a hasty exit before someone decided he needed to join in the song fest.  Unfortunately as he attempted to make a stealthy mission mode exit, the lovely wife of the Minister of Civil Service latched onto him for what seemed like the 100th time for the evening.  

“I'm sure the Director would love to hear your views Ma’am,” her arm wound through his as they rode the lift down together.  “Just ask to speak to his executive assistant, Eve Moneypenny, and she can set you up with his first available luncheon opening.” Encouraging the annoying woman and plotting revenge for all the socialising Mallory had forced on him.  

Duty done for the evening, all he wanted now was to be at home, out of this suit, to relax on his own sofa in front of a smouldering fire.

He leaned heavily against the inside of the entry door of the flat.  Home.  Where he needed to be.  He toed off his shoes and headed towards the lounge where a glowing fire and the Christmas Tree were the only thing that lit the room.  He leaned over the arm of the sofa planting a kiss to the top of the head barely peeking out from the duvet, cocooned lump dosing there.  

“You missed nothing.  Except the ever lovely Moneypenny singing “I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus” which garnered a hum from the lump that moved slightly coming to life.  

He started undoing his tie as the lump sat up on the edge of the sofa pulling him in between his knees.  Arms wrapped around his waist and rough scruff pressed against his belly, poking at his skin even through his shirt.  

“I hate you for not going.”  Hand drifted to ruffle hair on the head pressed against him.

“The perks of being retired, Quartermaster.  I'm not required to attend anymore. And if I can bribe my partner into not making me attend for appearances sake, all the better.” sleepy voice rumbled through him making him even more pleased to be home as his hands drifted back to his still knotted tie, taking a step back from the sofa.  

Larger hands covered his as his partner stood in front of him letting the duvet fall to the floor.  “Let me.  After all, it is Christmas and we get to unwrap presents.”

“But the presents are suppose to be under the Christmas Tree.”  

“I think we can arrange that, Q.  Easily.”  Walking him backwards toward the Christmas tree as he pulled the tie from his partner's neck. “Definitely can arrange that.”


End file.
